Puffle Launch
|room = Pet Shop |since = June 21, 2017 |closed = Still open }} Puffle Launch is a mini-game in Club Penguin Rewritten. The game focused on launching Puffles through the air using cannons (and arrow keys later in the game) to collect O' Berries that had gone "missing". Klepto can be fought in this game, a crab who has stolen parts of various machines over the island to continue collecting the puffles' famed treats. The game was released on June 21, 2017. It was removed on January 23, 2018 for bug fixing, but later returned on May 9, 2018. Gameplay The game consists of cannons the player can launch their puffles into. Once in a cannon, the player can press the spacebar to launch the puffle. The puffle may be maneuvered in the air by using the arrow keys. Obstacles, such as balloons and anvils, can be found throughout the level. The player must get the puffle to the giant O'Berry at the end of the level before moving to the next one. There are 36 levels spread through 3 worlds- Blue Sky, Soda Sunset and Box Dimension- with 12 levels each. A certain amount of O'Berries can be found in each level, and the player gets more coins for each one they collect. O'Berries only save and count after beating the level. Upon collecting all 1,029 O'Berries in the Blue Sky world, you would receive the Puffle Cannon furniture item. If every single O'Berry in the game is collected, you would receive the Epic Puffle Cannon. You will also unlock Time Trials mode, which focuses on beating every level as fast as possible. Despite not being shown previously, all of your level times from pre-time trials mode will now be displayed on the main menu. Your first time trial goal is to lower your overall time for every level combined down to under 35 minutes, once this milestone is reached, your next goal will be under 25 minutes, and then finally below 18 minutes. Once you've lowered your overall time to be under 18 minutes, you will unlock Turbo Mode, which can be toggled on and off from the main menu. When Turbo Mode is enabled, Everything in the game moves 4 times as fast as it normally would. By clearing all 36 levels in Turbo Mode, you complete Puffle Launch, and will have no more goals set for you by the game. As a 100% completion reward, you will be able to toggle the slow motion effect normally given by Slow Cannons at will by holding down the "A" button on your keyboard. Obstacles Cannons *Green cannons rotate in 90 degree intervals and are triggered by pressing the space bar. *Blue cannons instantly shoot the puffle out. *Red cannons rapidly spin clockwise until the puffle is shot out by pressing the space bar. *Purple cannons are completely controlled by the player. They can be aimed with the arrow keys and fired with the space bar. *Checkpoint cannons work like blue cannons. However, the puffle will respawn at the one most recently activated if the puffle falls. *Gray cannons will launch the puffle in slow motion for a short period of time. The slow motion will stop after a few seconds or when the puffle hits any obstacle. Hitting a balloon, however, does not interrupt the slow. Balloons *Green balloons will bounce the puffle in the direction from which it touched the balloon. *Purple balloons are like the green ones, but less bouncy. Boxes *Bursting boxes will launch the puffle at a high speed and then disappear for a short time. *Geometry boxes start out cubical, then turn spherical when bounced on, and then into a pyramid when bounced on once more. This cycle will repeat as you jump on them. While shaped like a cube or sphere, it will bounce the puffle as high as a purple balloon. When it's a pyramid, however, it will launch the puffle similar to a green balloon. *Cracked boxes will bounce the puffle similarly to purple balloons, however can only be used a single time. They will respawn at the same time the puffle does if the level is failed. *Layered boxes will create another, smaller box in front of it when bounced on, and will redact the smaller box if it is bounced on again. It can create up to 5 boxes by jumping on each new box it creates. Upon landing on the final box, the box will reset back to it's original state. *Portal boxes come in pairs, landing in one will send the puffle flying out of the matched box at the same speed it had upon entering it's counterpart. *Gravity boxes will reverse gravity when touched, instead of falling downwards, the puffle will fall upwards until another gravity box is activated. *Boxes with plants will recoil far in the opposite direction the puffle touches it from. Other Obstacles *Anvils, pianos and cacti will launch the puffle at a random direction at a high speed on impact in a reflective manner. *Fans will allow the puffle to hover over it. *Clouds will reveal a random obstacle when touched. *Catapults will require the player to hold for a few seconds before releasing it, launching the puffle upward. The longer the key is held, the higher the puffle is launched. Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme Trivia *Obtaining all stamps for this game will not give you an x2 coin multiplier for the game as many other games *Due to a glitch, progress didn't save when you exited the game. **This glitch was fixed on May 26, 2018. *The feature to play as your own puffle used to not work and you needed to play as the default red puffle. This feature was added on January 12, 2020. *The Puffle Cannon and Epic Puffle Cannon items normally obtained through this game are not awarded when they are supposed to. **There was a coin bug discovered which caused them to be removed, it is currently unknown if they will be added back. *A level editor mode of Puffle Launch exists (as revealed by Thorn) if qamode is enabled.https://imgur.com/JoXjfYO Gallery Puffle Launch Select.png|The Puffle select screen Cannons Puffle Launch Blue Cannon.png|The blue cannon Puffle Launch Green Cannon.png|The green cannon Puffle Launch Checkpoint Cannon.png|The checkpoint cannon Puffle Launch Red Cannon.png|The red cannon Puffle Launch Purple Cannon.png|The purple cannon Puffle Launch slow cannon.png|The slow cannon Objects Puffle Launch Green Balloon.png|The green balloon Puffle Launch Pink Balloon.png|The purple balloon Puffle Launch Piano.png|The piano Puffle Launch Cactus.png|The cactus Puffle Launch Anvil.png|The anvil Puffle Launch Cloud.png|The cloud Puffle Launch Fan.png|The fan Polaroids Puffle Launch Polaroid 1.png Puffle Launch Polaroid 2.png Puffle Launch Polaroid 3.png Other Petshop construction.png|Puffle Launch construction Pufle launch in news paper.PNG|Puffle Launch mentioned in Club Penguin Times Videos Club Penguin Rewritten Puffle Launch Trailer References Category:Singleplayer Games Category:Puffle Launch